Death and All His Friends
by JacksonFrost
Summary: A series of one-shots about various members of the Black family, based off songs on Coldplay's new album, "Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends." Read and review, please!
1. Life in Technicolor

**Author's Note:** This is for the Album challenge. The idea is to pick an album and write a chapter for each song. I chose Coldplay's newest album "Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends" and each chapter will be a one-shot, centered around a member of the Black family. I'm picking some lyrics from each song, and the story will be centered around those lyrics, not necessarily the title of the song. The first character is Druella Black. Reviews are welcome!

* * *

**Life in Technicolor**

"_There's a cold war coming on the radio, I heard. Baby it's a violent world."_

Druella stared out the window of her large and unbearable lonely house as she flicked her wand at the radio, searching for a good station. She was in the midst of the Dark Lord's rise to power, and she hated it. Her eldest daughter, Bellatrix, was a Death-Eater, torturing and killing people, perhaps at this very moment. Her youngest daughter, Narcissa, was probably at her own large and lonely house right now, waiting for her Death-Eater husband to come home. And her middle daughter, Andromeda, was gone from her forever. Little Andromeda, who stopped the endless fighting between fiery Bellatrix and selfish Narcissa, who curled up to her during the nights when Cygnus was gone and whispered words of love and comfort in her ear, who brightened the dark home considerably, and who left the entire family when she married the Mudblood. Druella was disgusted, of course, and silently watched without protest as her sister-in-law eagerly blasted her daughter's name off the Black tapestry, but on nights like these, she couldn't help missing her daughter.

Druella idly wondered where Cygnus was tonight. Was he trying to curry favor with the Minister? Or was he enjoying an idle game of Muggle torture, perhaps with the Death-Eaters themselves? She sighed, but decided she didn't care much. She would rather have her daughters with her, Bellatrix passionately explaining the Dark Arts to her, Andromeda cuddling with her, Narcissa gazing into a mirror and telling her all about the wonders of Lucius, than have her cold and cruel husband at home.

She paused at a talk radio show. From listening only a second, Druella realized the hosts were staunchly against the Dark Lord. She knew Cygnus would be furious if he knew she was listening to this filth, and that alone made Druella listen a little more closely, smiling at her secret act of rebellion.

One of the hosts was loudly ranting at the horrors done by the Death-Eaters, and Druella felt her heart stop for a second when he mentioned Bellatrix in disgust. The other host cut in and gave a solemn warning to the listening audience: "Witches and wizards and Squibs everywhere, know this, people are going to die. This is going to be a bloody hard war to win. There are going to be sacrifices and it's going to be horrific. But I know in my heart that we will manage to win!"

Applause came from the radio and Druella quickly turned it off. Yes, there would be sacrifices. But these sacrifices would not only come from the "good" side. Her side would lose people too.

A tear slowly trickled down Druella's face as she thought about her daughter and son-in-law in so much danger. Didn't these people realize that all the Death-Eaters were someone's daughter, someone's husband, someone's family? And that their family would be crushed if anything happened to them?

Druella wiped away her tears and sat up straight as she reminded herself to stay strong, stay cold, stay Black. Still, no matter what she acted like to her husband and to others, Druella hated war and violence and longed for the day her entire family would be safe and together again. And Druella pretended that one day, that would happen.


	2. Cemeteries in London

**Author's Note:** This chapter's character is not technically a member of the Black family, but he is in a way: Kreacher, their loyal house elf. It's much shorter than the last chapter, but to warn everyone, the following chapters are mostly all going to be short and drabblish. Please review!

* * *

**Cemeteries of London**

"_So we rode down to the river where the toiling ghosts spring, for the curses to be broken"_

That night haunted his dreams for years. He still felt it was his fault that Master Regulus died. He should have stopped him, taken the potion himself. After all, he was the house elf and Regulus was his master. It wasn't right that Master Regulus had to suffer so much.

The memory of shoving the potion down a crying and protesting Regulus still hurt. Regulus had begged him to stop, and he kept going. Regulus cried, for the first time since he was a child, and called out for the blood traitor. He didn't understand why Regulus wanted that filthy disgrace, but then again, Regulus was out of his mind at that part.

It was his fault that his Master died, the one person that had ever been nice to him, and he hated himself for it. But of course, he was just a house elf and he had to follow orders, even though it hurt so, so much.


	3. Lost!

**Author's Note:** This chapter's character is Regulus Black. Please review!

* * *

**Lost!**

"_Just because I'm losing, doesn't mean I'm lost"_

People thought he was a failure. Sirius thought he was disgusting for joining the Death-Eaters, Andromeda thought he was weak, Narcissa thought he was annoying, and Bellatrix thought he was a disgrace to the family for bringing on the Dark Lord's wrath.

He supposed he was all of those things. He never had the courage to stand up to his family the way Sirius and Andromeda did. He never had the ability to accept things without question like Narcissa did. He never had the gumption to become a full-fledged Death-Eater like Bellatrix was. He was just a failure. He recognized that, but he was determined that that wouldn't determine his entire life.

So far, he had done nothing to be proud of. His family- or what was left of it- was proud of him after he joined the Death-Eaters, but he had ruined that so horribly by being a coward that they weren't anymore. He couldn't do anything right, but maybe, for once, things would be different.

Maybe he could gain some of Sirius' courage and help stop the Dark Lord once and for all. Maybe he could do something worthwhile, something to be proud of for once. And maybe then, he wouldn't be regarded as a failure anymore.


	4. 42

**Author's Note:** This chapter is on Bellatrix Black! And please review! Subscribing to this story and adding it as a favorite is always nice to see and much appreciated it, but if you could also add a little review too, that would make my day!! :)

**42**

"_Those who are dead are not dead, they're just living in my head"_

After a while, she had grown accustomed to watching people die. She rather enjoyed it now. But when she first started killing, she was shocked at how vulnerable even the toughest witches and wizards were in death. It scared her and she didn't like watching it, because what if she was that way when she eventually died?

But she soon realized that it would never happen because _she _was strong, and would be strong until the end. And after she realized that, she enjoyed killing, thrived on it.

What she didn't enjoy, however, was what happened after she uttered the killing curse. Her victims stayed with her after that, and it was awfully unpleasant at first.

She could hear them talking amongst themselves, and sometimes directly to her. When they directly addressed her, it was scary. They would scream at her, curse her, tell her she had to stop killing people. She would try to ignore them but it was impossible. She would try to reason with them but then they would ignore her with their disgust evident. When they started talking to her again, it was almost a relief, it proved to her that she wasn't completely despicable and hated.

At first, it was only certain people she had killed: the five year old Muggle girl, the Mudblood witch she had gone to school with, her cousin Sirius. Then Regulus entered her mind, and she thought it was because she hadn't helped him when he lost the Dark Lord's favor. Her parents came after their deaths too, and so did her aunt, who had taught her the Unforgivable curses.

It got crowded, sometimes, and they would fight occasionally. But after a while, she got used to them being there and even got a strange sense of comfort from their presence.

After all, you can get used to anything.


	5. Lovers in Japan

**Author's Note:** Alright, this character is Narcissa Black. I know that people want longer chapters, but this particular chapter is very short because, well, that's how I wrote it and I'd have to change how it's formed if I wanted to make it much longer, and I like how this is formed. But I promise, most of the other chapters will be relatively long :) Review please!

* * *

**Lovers in Japan**

"_But I have no doubt, one day we're gonna get out"_

Narcissa knew that this reign of terror wouldn't last. Knowing this didn't help when she was terrified for her family's lives, but it was something.

Narcissa knew her husband would be okay. Lucius was a survivor and he could handle this.

Narcissa knew, after extracting Snape's promise, that Draco would somehow survive. She didn't know how, and she still worried about him, more than she could say. But she knew that it would all be okay.

Narcissa knew that one day, the Dark Lord would fall, and her family would be safe again. And knowing that kept her going every single day. Knowing that was her salvation.


	6. Yes

**Author's Note:** This chapter's character is Orion Black (Sirius' and Regulus' dad). Review please!

* * *

**Yes**

"_If you'd only, if you'd only say yes. Whether you will is anybody's guess. God, only God, knows she won't let me rest."_

Orion looked at his eldest son, screaming at his mother, who was screaming back at him, and sighed heavily.

Orion hated the noise and the violence that came from being married to Walburga. He was a quiet man, probably too passive for his own good. He didn't love Walburga, never had, in fact, he found her horrifying at times. But she was a pure-blood witch (his second cousin, in fact) and his parents decided for him that she would be his wife. Orion didn't protest at the time, he did what he was told as always. He had always been so obedient to his parents, then his wife, and to the pure-blood community and Black family in general. Because of his obedience, he found it difficult to understand his eldest son, Sirius. He just didn't understand why Sirius couldn't do what he was told.

Orion couldn't say he loved Sirius. He was too much like his mother. He was loud and screamed and had fits of rage. And Orion didn't understand why Sirius was a Gryffindor, or why he went against everything that was right, that their family stood for.

He much preferred Regulus, a quiet boy, much like himself. Regulus was a Slytherin, believed in the proper beliefs, and would probably join the Dark Lord, making Orion proud. Regulus took after Orion and did exactly what he was told and never created unnecessary drama. In a house filled with the screams of insane Walburga and hot-headed Sirius, Regulus and Orion were two of a kind.

Now, Regulus was safely away in his room, and Orion envied him. He was expected to watch as Walburga demanded that Sirius stopped associating with the Mudbloods and blood traitors at school. Sirius screamed back that he would never stop and that he loved them and hated his entire family.

Orion shook his head, watching the scene. He wondered if Sirius would succumb to the pressures of his mother and the entire Black family, or if he would follow his beliefs and leave. He didn't know, but he rather hoped that Sirius would give in to his mother.

If he didn't, and finally ran away as he had been threatening to do for the last few years, Walburga would be hell to live with.


	7. Viva La Vida

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is Cygnus Black's chapter (the father of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa...and husband of Druella). I think this chapter may be one of my favorites so far, let me know what you think in the reviews!

* * *

**Viva La Vida**

"_I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own."_

Cygnus Black used to have everything. Three beautiful daughters, a lovely and pure-blood wife, high status in the Wizarding world, all the money he ever needed, and power. He had so much power, people would literally bow to him when he passed them in the streets, his head held high.

Now, he lost it all. He only had two daughters now, and one wasn't so beautiful anymore. She was locked in Azkaban now, and her insanity and sentence was an embarrassment to the family.

His wife was dead, having wasted away in grief after Bellatrix received the sentence of life in Azkaban.

The Minister and all other high-ranking officials thought he was scum now, a man with an insane, sadistic daughter. They also knew that he used to follow the Dark Lord, who had disappeared years ago, leaving Cygnus with nothing. People were furious that they had been taken in by his lies, and now it was almost a sport for the Wizarding world to call out taunts and jeers when they passed him in the streets, his head bowed in shame.

His money was dwindling away. Power was a laughable idea now. Even his house-elves had abandoned him. He lost everything he ever had.

As Cygnus lay on his death bed, alone and forsaken, he remembered what it was like to be the man with all the power and status he could ever want. It was such a nice memory, and Cygnus closed his eyes, pretending that he was still that man, and not the feeble and powerless man he had turned into.

As he closed his eyes, and slipped away into his final dream of living like a king, like he used to live, a smile crossed his gaunt face and lit up his features. It was so nice to remember and he could almost hear the happy shrieks of his three beautiful daughters and the pearls of laughter from his lovely wife. He could almost taste the ridiculously expensive wine that the Minister of Magic himself had given him as a gift. He could almost see the crowds of people trying to shake his hand. He could almost feel the multi-thousand-Galleon silk cloak that was draped around his shoulders as he listened to the Ministry officials in their private meetings and offered advice when it was asked of him.

Cygnus sighed in pleasure and kept dreaming, kept pretending that he was still that powerful man.


	8. Violet Hill

**Author's Note:** This chapter's character is a bit of a stretch...it's Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda's daughter. Her mother is a Black, so I think she counts! As for who she is talking about in this chapter, it's not an obscure character, so people should figure it out :). Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Violet Hill**

"_If you love me, won't you let me know?"_

Sometimes she thought he cared for her, other times she thought she annoyed him.

Sometimes he would tenderly brush her cheek with his hand, other times he would avoid her.

Sometimes he would gaze at her for several moments, other times he refused to look at her.

Sometimes he would talk to her, confessing his secrets, other times he would quickly change the subject if she mentioned anything personal and deep.

Sometimes she thought he loved her. Sometimes she wanted to ask him. But other times, she thought she was being silly, and he would never love someone like her, and if she asked him, she would ruin what she had of their friendship.

All the time, she just wanted to know.


	9. Strawberry Swing

**Author's Note:** This chapter is about Andromeda Black. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Strawberry Swing**

"_I can't wait til the morning, wouldn't want to change a thing. People moving all the time inside a perfect straight line, don't you want to curve away? It's such, it's such a perfect day"_

The night before Andromeda eloped with Ted, she lay on her bed, with her suitcase packed. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was going to destroy her mother, enrage her father, and lose her relationship with her sisters. And strangely enough, Andromeda couldn't make herself care. She would do it all over again if she had to. She was going to marry the love of her life, and she was so happy. What did she care for family loyalty or pure-blood mania? She was in love and getting _married._

This wasn't proper behavior for a Black, Andromeda thought with a giggle. She was breaking away from her parents' expectations, leaving all the pure-blood supremacy nonsense behind. She felt free, for the first time in her life.

Andromeda rolled over on her bed. Only eight more hours before her life became absolutely perfect. She couldn't wait.


	10. Death and All His Friends

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the last chapter of "Death and All His Friends." The character is Sirius, and I think the lyrics are absolutely perfect for him! So let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!

* * *

**Death and All His Friends**

"_I don't want to follow death and all his friends"_

They all expected him to join the Death-Eaters. He was a Gryffindor, yes, but he knew his parents still had hope for him. They still thought he would follow in Bellatrix's footsteps. They still thought he would pave a path for Regulus, who probably _would _end up joining the Death-Eaters.

But Sirius didn't want to. He just _couldn't_. He knew that what the Death-Eaters fought for was wrong and he knew that it was insane and that it couldn't last and that one day, You-Know-Who and the Death-Eaters would be defeated.

That's the reason Sirius gave to everyone, when they demanded to know why he didn't want to join. That's what he screamed at his mother, that's what he tried to tell Bellatrix before her insane shrieks cut him off, that's what he pleaded with Regulus, trying to convince him that it was all wrong. And he did believe that, he really did.

But that wasn't the only reason Sirius didn't want to follow You-Know-Who and become a Death-Eater. The real reason that kept him up at night was simple: he was scared. It wasn't that he was scared of fighting, that was ridiculous, Sirius loved a good fight and he would proudly fight for the right side. But Sirius was afraid of death. He didn't mind dying, not really, as long as he went down in a blaze of glory and if he sacrificed himself for a friend and died a hero, well, that would be nice.

But he didn't want to see other people die and he didn't want to actually kill somebody. He wasn't like Bellatrix, who seemed to relish in killing, or Regulus, who seemed to be able to passively watch death. The thought of becoming a Death-Eater, and watching innocent people was horrifying to him. That made him a freak in his family, but so be it.

Sirius couldn't stand the thought of losing his friends, who were his family now, really. The thought made his blood run cold and his heart start to beat just a little faster.

He knew the Death-Eaters were absolutely not for him. He knew he couldn't handle it, couldn't take the pain and the death and the insanity that came with the Dark Mark. So Sirius cut his ties with his blood family and ran off to his new family, to James' house. And after he graduated Hogwarts, he proudly became a member of the Order of the Phoenix and proudly battled the Death-Eaters, along with his best friends.

He never wanted to become a Death-Eater and follow You-Know-Who. So he didn't. Simple, really.


End file.
